


Can’t Get You Out of My Head

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, I'm out of practice with tagging, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Frustration, cum play...if you look sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Eddie walks in on Richie jerking off and can not get it off of his mind until he snaps and jumps Richie.





	Can’t Get You Out of My Head

Richie knew it was reckless, Eddie would be over any minute to pick him up. Eddie. The very one who was responsible for Richie’s current state.

 

Richie kicked his sheets to the end of his bed, before pushing his boxers down his legs as well. He threw his hand towards his bedside table, fumbling to grab the small bottle of strawberry flavored lube he kept there. 

 

Richie popped the cap open and dribbled the slick pink liquid on the tip of his hard cock before closing it and tossing it to the side. He let his fingers lightly grasp his dick, spreading the lube around, teasing himself for a few moments before properly grasping himself at the base.

 

He let out a hiss at the pleasure, beginning to pump his hand up and down fervently. Picturing Eddie bending over in his tiny red shorts. Richie wanted to rip those shorts to shreds to expose his tight pink hole, twitching in anticipation for Richie to breech it. 

 

Richie bit his lip as he let out another breathy moan, bucking his hips up into his hand, chasing more. He needed more. He pictured Eddie wiggling his hips, naked and eager. Begging Richie, calling out his name.

 

“Richie” 

 

Just like that, the way Eddie said his name made Richie tingle all over. “Fuck yeah, say my name baby.” Richie breathed out, eyes screwed shut and the heat coiled tighter in his abdomen. Fuck it felt so good.

 

“Richie?”

 

Eddie called again, and Richie imagined that it was Eddie’s tight heat pumping his cock instead of his own hand.

 

“Rich what are you...OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Eddie screamed, and Richie’s eyes flew open. He looked towards his door and found a red faced and mortified looking Eddie, staring at the hand that Richie still had on his cock.

 

“Eds...I’m…” Richie could barely speak, heart still pounding and body wheeling from being so close to cumming.

 

“No. Oh my God. Bye.” Eddie turned on his heel and ran down the stairs without giving Richie a chance to do anything. Richie collapsed back against his bed when he heard the front door slam closed.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

 

\----

 

Eddie swore under his breath and slammed his chemistry book closed. He couldn’t focus on studying for his test, not when the image of Richie jerking himself off kept invading his mind.

 

It had been three days. Three long and torturous days. 

 

Eddie had tried everything that he could possibly think of to get it out of his mind. He had started with a cold shower, had even tried reading the bible, and nothing could keep the burning desire he had felt in that moment from creeping back in. 

 

Eddie stood up, shoving his study materials in his backpack before walking quickly out of the library, he had to end this once and for all. 

 

Five minutes later he was standing on the front steps of the Tozier house, rocking back and forth on his heels and trying to get up the nerve to ring the doorbell. Before he could, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Richie. He had clearly just woken up.

 

“Eds, what are you doing here?” He asked confused, lifting his hand to brush some of his tangled curls out of his face. Eddie wanted to tug on those curls.

 

“Are Maggie and Went home?” Eddie asked, the words rushing out of his mouth with unmatched urgency.

 

“No, it’s their date night.” Richie answered, quirking an eyebrow at Eddie’s tone. “What’s going on…”

 

Richie’s thought was cut off when Eddie surgered forward, pulling him down so their lips could meet in a searing kiss. Richie came to his senses and kiss him back, stepping back slightly so that he could lead Eddie inside of the house and close the door. He let himself melt into the kiss for another moment before he forced himself to pull back. As much as he had pictured this moment, he needed to know what was going on.

 

“Eds, slow down. What’s going on?” Richie questioned, smoothing his thumb along Eddie’s jaw.

 

“Rich….” Eddie whined out, trying to duck in for another kiss but Richie shook his head, waiting for an answer. “I can’t stop...I can’t stop thinking about you...about your dick. Since I saw you...jerking off...I want it…”

 

Richie felt like his brain was short circuiting. “You wha...what?” 

 

“Don’t make me say it, Richie. Please.” Eddie pleaded, looking down ashamed that he was in this situation. Begging his best friend to let him...fuck, he didn’t even know what he wanted to do with Richie’s cock. Just that he needed it.

 

“I’m afraid that I’m going to need you to spell it out for me, Baby Boy.” Richie told him, lifting Eddie’s chin so that he was looking at him before sending him a reassuring smile. The last thing he wanted to do was make Eddie feel uncomfortable, even when Richie himself was very confused. 

 

“Can I...can I blow you?” Eddie asked, it sounded more like a squeak, but Richie heard him loud and clear and gulped before nodding. Shit, did he want that.

 

“Fuck, Eds. You’re sure? Yes. Upstairs.” Richie gasped. Eddie didn’t need to be told twice, he held Richie’s hand in his own and headed for the stairs, pulling a jittery Richie with him.

 

As soon as the door to Richie’s bedroom was closed, Eddie was pressing him back against it. Locking their lips in another deep and passionate kiss. Richie groaned when he felt Eddie’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

 

Eddie dropped his hands to Richie’s waist, pulling the knot out of his pajama pants drawstring, before easing them down Richie’s hips and letting Richie’s hard cock spring free. Eddie tentatively wrapped his hand around his girth. Richie let his head fall back against the door and groaned at the feeling.

 

No amount of fantasizing over his best friend could have ever compared to the feeling of Eddie’s hand actually being on his cock.

 

Eddie dropped to his knees in front of Richie, watching his face as he did so. Richie looked like he was about to start sobbing right then and there and Eddie hadn’t even gotten his mouth on him yet. 

 

“Can I?” Eddie asked, checking on Richie as much as he was also checking in with himself. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Giving in, finally. 

 

“Fuck. Yes, Eddie. Please.” Richie groaned out.

 

Eddie nodded and leaned forward, flicking his tongue gently against the tip. Richie let out the most delicious moan that Eddie had ever heard, and he took the head of Richie’s cock in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. 

 

Richie dropped a hand to Eddie’s hair, encouraging him to take more of him. Eddie answered his request and began bobbing his head up and down on Richie’s length. Taking it slow and easy but the more Richie reacted to his motions, the more eager Eddie got to please him. He could feel his throat tighten when Richie’s cock slipped deeper, but he wanted this. Wanted to make him feel good.

 

Richie bucked his hips forward as Eddie pushed forward. Eddie flung himself backward grasping at his throat as he choked.

 

“Holy shit! Eds, I’m so sorry!” Richie dropped to his knees, rubbing Eddie’s back to sooth him as he coughed. Eddie tried to wave him off.

 

“It’s...okay...just...too...much…” Eddie wheezed, accepting Richie’s hand to help lift himself up. Richie kicked his pajama pants off so that he could lead Eddie over to his bed without tripping. Eddie sat down on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “Sorry, Rich. I got...too eager. I ruined...the moment.”

 

“No! Shit, no you didn’t. You looked so hot taking my cock, Eds. I pushed you too far.” Richie said apologetically, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “The moment doesn’t have to be ruined…”

 

“Rich, I don’t know if I can…” Eddie started, he frowned slightly.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to...but maybe I could jerk you off?” Richie suggested. Eddie’s eyes went wide at the suggestion and he nodded. “Maybe you could jerk me off too?”

 

“Mhmm. I can do that.” Eddie told him, a smirk making its way to his red and abused lips. Eddie lifted himself off of the bed, pulling his sweater over his head, before unfastening his jeans and pushing them down his legs.

 

“Commando, Eds? Holy fuck.” Richie groaned, reaching forward to press his hand against Eddie’s defined abs.  

 

“Didn’t start off that way, but I made a mess of my briefs earlier after thinking about someone…” Eddie teased. He motioned for Richie to lay back on the bed, and Richie rushed to do so, leaving room for Eddie to lie next to him. 

 

Eddie followed Richie’s lead and joined him on the bed, reaching over to slide his hand down Richie’s pales skin until her reached the dark curls right above his still throbbing cock. Richie reached over to reciprocate, internally gawking at how smooth and hairless Eddie was. 

 

Everything about Eddie was beautiful, his cock was no exception. Richie wanted that dick to do so many things to him, but for tonight he would have to settle for just wrapping his hand around it and making Eddie fall apart from it. 

 

He was broken out of his train of thought as he heard Eddie rummaging for some lube. Richie leaned over him and easily found it, pressing it into the palm of Eddie’s hand. Eddie pecked his lips as a thank you and then was squirting some of it into his palm and working it in his hand to warm it up. Richie took the bottle from him and mimicked Eddie’s actions.

 

Richie felt like his eyes were going to roll all the way back in his head when Eddie grabbed his cock again, his delicate fingers making a tight ring as they pumped him up and down. Eddie flicked his wrist and Richie cried out, he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. 

 

He thumbed the head of Eddie’s cock, playing with the precum that was in his slit. Eddie bucked his hips up, encouraging Richie to start moving his hand while he did devilish tricks with his own. 

 

Richie threw his head back against his pillow, eyes screwing shut, and his mouth dropping open as gasps flowed out of it. He let Eddie’s cock drop from his hand, grabbing the sheets in his fists as the pleasure became too much tipping him so close to the edge. 

 

Eddie worked his hand faster, watching in delight as Richie’s thighs began shaking uncontrollably. “Come on, Richie. Let go. Cum for me.” Eddie soothed, and Richie did just that. With another three strokes he was cumming. Thick ropes of cum gushing from his cock.

 

Eddie stroked him through his orgasm, making sure he was milked dry before releasing him from his grip. Richie’s eyes fluttered open, face still blissed out as he looked over and saw how painfully hard and red Eddie’s cock was.

 

“Mmm, Baby, let me help you out.” Richie groaned, trying to keep his yawn in. Eddie rolled his eyes at him, grinning like mad as he moved to straddle Richie, sitting carefully on his thighs to avoid his oversensitive cock. 

 

Richie moaned as he watched Eddie scoop up some of his cum and use it to slick up his own cock. Eddie started jerking himself off, bouncing slightly in Richie’s lap to get more friction. Richie moaned out at the sight, thinking about what it would be like for Eddie to be riding his cock instead. 

 

Eddie bit his lip, the blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest as his orgasm came racing towards him. A few more strokes had Eddie screaming out “Richie” like it was a prayer, and cumming all over his hand and Richie’s chest. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.” Richie told him and Eddie giggled at the compliment, carefully sliding off of Richie to join him on the bed, his legs feeling like jello.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Rich...even though you are disgusting and covered in cum.” Eddie wrinkled his nose at the thought.

 

“Your cum, Eds. And lest we forget that you used some of my cum as lube to stroke your own cock?” Richie teased, pulling a squeal from Eddie and earning him a slap as well. 

 

“Fucking disgusting, Trashmouth.” He threw over his shoulder as he moved to get out of bed, but Richie grabbed his wrist before he could. 

 

“No. Stay, please. I’m sorry.” The words were jumbled, Richie’s heart pounding in his head at the thought of Eddie leaving...after that, or ever again.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay...but you have to clean yourself up. I’m not snuggling with a cum monster.” Eddie told him, a little smile playing on his lips.

 

“Deal.”

  
  



End file.
